Unexpected Allies
by warrior of the nile
Summary: Sherlock really doesn't know how to defuse the bomb in the tube carriage (because what bomb actually has an off switch?). But that doesn't mean it's the end the boys. It just means someone rather unexpected has to come and save them. After they have their touching moment of course. (slight crossover with xmen - 1 character, but no knowledge actually required to read this )


This is my first time attempting to write Erik and I'm sure I messed up. I tried to base him off First Class (my favorite movie of the 5) and this comic - archiveofourown. /works/ 1300402 Remic (Comic) by Arisu- which is basically my headcannon and no one can tell me differently. (add an org after archiveofourown. since won't let me keep it. I hate that ff is now stupid about links that I can't even add the . net to the end of ff in my rant without it being removed)

Also, as I said in the tags, I have no concept of time line in here. Don't ask me how this lines up with anything X-Men because I don't know. This idea just popped into my head and I went with it.

* * *

2:25

"I don't know how to defuse the bomb," Sherlock states.

"What do you mean you don't know how to defuse the bomb?!" John jerks around from his pacing and looks at the detective.

"Just what I said John. I do not know how to defuse a bomb. Despite your belief that I know everything, I actually do not."

"Of course you do," John scoffs, "you're Sherlock Holmes. You have the whole world stored in that mind palace of yours."

Sherlock shakes his head, lowering it into his hands. He gives a brief, but harsh tug to his curls. It is clear at that moment that this isn't some kind of elaborate ploy on his part. This isn't an act. Sherlock truly has no idea how to stop the bomb.

They are both royally fucked.

"Jesus Christ," John breathes. "Oh fu– you don't know. You really don't know. We're all going to die. We're going–" He cuts himself off forcefully. "Right, this is it then," he tries to calm himself as he watches the numbers count down.

1:42

"I'm sorry John," Sherlock says into his hands.

"What?"

He lifts his head. "I said I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I jumped to keep you safe. I was suppose to come back and we'd have The Game again, but it wasn't suppose to end like this. I should have never come back. That way you would still be safe." Tears shine in his eyes, just waiting for the opportunity to fall.

"Hold on. You jumped to keep me _safe._ You complete cock, it almost destroyed me! Do you know how many times that fist _year_ I almost ate the bullet?! Tell me how _that_ was keeping me safe?"

1:23

"There were snipers, orders to shot unless they saw me jump, no way to stop them – you, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson. I had to. I would rather you be alive and hate me then live in a world without you." At that a few tears escape.

1:17

John just stares at him for some seconds, processing both what he had said and what he meant. And then – "Oh complete cock," John repeats, "I love you too."

1:09

" _Finally,_ " a voice states with feeling.

Both of John and Sherlock look up to see a grey haired man enter the carriage. "Cutting it a bit short weren't you?" He raises an eyebrow looking them both over. "You both appear to be one piece, good."

" _Erik,_ " Sherlock breathes the name with relief and something like awe.

"Really Sherlock, after all the trouble I took to ensure your return, did you think I would actually let the bomb go off?"

John looks at the timer. It is still at 1:09. "What... how...?" he asks, horribly confused.

"And you must be John," he gives him a hard stare. "I will be having a conversation with you," he states not only calmly, but menacingly as well. Then he dismisses him and goes over to Sherlock and pulls him into a hug. Sherlock clings to him, burying his head into the man's shoulder and visibly struggles to regain his composure.

The man – Erik – rubs a hand up and down his back ," _Shh Kind, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin jetzt bei dir, entspann dich,_ " he croons as he continues.

John recognizes the language as German - or at least he hopes it is, he has had enough people yell at him for making that (sometimes incorrect) assumption - and wishes he bothered to actually learn it in uni now. He watches as his best friend practically melts into this stranger's embrace and feels a bolt of jealousy go through him, but he pushes it down.

After several long moments, Sherlock clears his throat."A hug? Really Erik, Charles must be rubbing off on you too much again." He pulls his head away and although his eyes are a bit red rimmed, there is a familiar smirk on his face.

"Clearly," Erik replies drily. "Come," he then commands and walks out of the carriage, taking Sherlock with him in a clearly protective manner.

"Hold on," John says, "Who are you, what is going on and where are we going?" he demands in return.

"Erik Lehnsherr, the man who took care of the bomb and Sherlock's flat of course." He starts walking again.

John throws his hands up in the air. He has met enough condescending dicks to know when ask questions and when to just go along with them. This was obviously a case of the latter.

They make their way back to the flat in silence, Sherlock riding in between John and Erik in the cab. The former two men still shook up from their _very_ near death experience and Erik giving them the time they need to process said experience. When they are in the flat John starts making tea automatically, only truly noticing what he is doing when the kettle boils. He pours three cups and takes them into the room to see Sherlock on the sofa and Erik in Sherlock's chair. He hands them each a cup and eyes Erik warily.

The man in question takes a sip and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Much better. Never drink American tea, horrid stuff," he recommends casually.

"So you're American? German American? Dutch?" John asks hesitantly.

"Just German, but I've been living in America for several years now." He fixes John with a piercing stare. "Tell me Dr Watson, what do you know of mutants?"

"Mutants?" John echoes, pausing thoughtfully. "Well that certainly explains it. I know that they are people with enhanced powers. They can do the seemingly impossible. America... wasn't there a huge riot over a law there a few years ago?" He shakes his head. "But anyways, there were ...likely a few in my unit, never confirmed – I didn't ask. I figured it was their business and if they wanted to verify great; if not it didn't hinder my ability to treat them. One of them actually saved my life." Here he rubs his leg. "I doubt he realizes that I know, but... my psychosomatic limb was less psychosomatic then anyone knew. I was hit – both in the shoulder and the thigh. He healed the life threatening one, but left the shoulder. I may have gotten discharged anyways, but without him I would have bled out before I could get any help. To this day I assume he thinks I was too much in shock to have noticed." He looks over at Erik. "So you don't have to worry about me being a prejudice dick."

Erik nods.

John snorts, "Actually, I was half convinced that Sherlock was one when we first met. His deduction is certainly spectacular enough for it."

Erik smirks and Sherlock groans.

"John," the detective whines, "why?"

"I told you so. Meeting with Charles would only be confirming it."

"Just because you are convinced I have the x gene, does not mean that I do. That is just your superiority complex talking. You brain may explode if a mere human can be so brilliant. Really, I'm just saving everyone the mess. And what would Charles do without you?" Here he gives a pointed smirk.

Erik rolls his eyes dramatically.

John pinches his nose, watching the two of them. It was obvious why they got along so well – drama queens, the both of them. "So how did you two meet?" he asks, changing the subject.

Sherlock straightened. "I mentioned that I jumped to keep you safe?"

John nods.

"Well even after that, I had work to do. The only way to ensure your safety was to dismantle Moriarty's web... It took longer than anticipated. On one of the missions, I ran into Erik–"

"What he means," Erik interrupts, "is that he ran right into a fight with other mutants involved. I saved his life and then continued to follow the idiot so that he could get home. I couldn't let a superior mind go to waste."

Sherlock sighs. "I may have a superior mind, but that does not mean I have the x gene." The tone he says it in implies that they had had this conversation many times before.

Erik smirks and takes the last sip of his tea. "Whatever you say _kind_." He stands up. "Sherlock," he nods, "John," he looks him over again. "I'll leave you two alone now to work things out, but we _will_ be having a chat in the near future and it _will_ involve threats. Ta for the tea." He walks to the door. "And Sherlock," he adds, "do have the Doctor look at your back. I would hate to have gone to all the trouble just for you to succumb to infection," and then closes the door behind him.

John processes that last line and opens his mouth when–

"Don't," Sherlock growls, "he had no right so just– "

"Oh I think I will. 'Look at your back'? ' _Infection_ '? Oh yes, I will definitely be checking. Strip," he commands.

"John–"

"No," is the only thing John says, but it's enough. Sherlock visibly deflates. "Hey," he comes over and kneels by him. "I may still be extremely pissed at you Sherlock, but never think I want something bad to hurt you – physically or other. I meant what I said in that damn carriage. Nothing is going to change that – unless you jump off another building in front of me. Then I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

Sherlock's lips give a small twitch as he nods. Then, carefully he takes off his jacket and shirt. Slowly he turns.

John takes one look at his back and then starts to swear as only a soldier can. "Sherlock," he grates out when he finally calms down marginally, "you are suppose to tell me when you are injured. I could have waited to strangle you till you were healed."

"Not punching me?" There is a bear amount of humor in his voice, but at least there is some.

John's lips twitch into a smirk. "Oh no, I still would have punched you. But I would have waited for everything else."

He cleans Sherlock's back efficiently and makes him strip down to his pants to make sure that those are the only injuries. Besides some minor cuts and bruises everything else are just scars. It is only when John is done does he realize that he has a near naked Sherlock standing directly in front of him. This isn't the first time of course. John has patched the detective up plenty of times before. But then, he never had this strong physical reaction he has now. Or rather he was heavily suppressing it at the time.

Now though...

"Your pupils are dilated," Sherlock states.

"Mmhmm."

"Your breathing is increasing"

"What else?"

Sherlock reaches out and takes his wrist. "Your pulse is elevated."

"Conclusions?"

"You are sexually aroused by my presence."

"Mmhmm, like to do something about it?"

Sherlock lowers his head and kisses him softly. John hums in approval. They eventually end up on the couch, Sherlock on top of John. It doesn't go any farther then that, but at one point John mummers, "I'll have to thank Erik, next time I see him – if I live through that conversation."

"Don't wear any metal and you'll be fine," Sherlock replies.

And that is it for a while more.

* * *

translations from German (thank you cluedo for this translation and saving me from goggle translate):

 _Shh Kind, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin jetzt bei dir, entspann dich,_ \- Shh child, you are safe. I have you now, relax. Shh

 _kind_ \- child

Also thank you McJane08 for correcting my mistake about John recognizing German. I hope this change makes it easier for you (and anyone else who noticed it) to read.

The power Erik keeps insisting Sherlock has is Photographic Deduction. Is he right? powerlisting. wikia wiki/ Photographic _ Deduction (take out spaces, obviously) (the answer is yes, ironically he is he first picture you see but if you want to see the link it is 'photographic deduction' in the superpower wiki. I gave you guys the link, but ff since is being so great about keeping links in the story, I'm adding this in case it gets removed again)


End file.
